Lighting the Torch
by QuillVA
Summary: From the pilot episode of Torchwood. Owen and Toshiko have been taking alien technology for personal use. Captain Jack is not happy. Warning, contains spanking and was written pretty late at night with no editing. God speed. And the second chapter is from the next episode. Read my Doctor Who story "The PITA" to get the full gist.
1. Chapter 1

Owen and Toshiko laid down the alien technology they'd taken from Torchwood on the table. They'd made a habit of taking things, small things of course, to use at home. A cologne here, a reader there. They'd never meant any harm, but after what Suzie had done, they saw the danger in their little habits. There was a reason the rule existed.

"Gwen, could you wait in the lobby for a few minutes. Jones will keep you occupied, won't you Jones?" Jack didn't take his eyes off of the other two members of his team.

"It would be my pleasure", Ianto answered from the doorway, gesturing for the constable to follow him. Gwen Cooper had so many questions, but she exited the room reluctantly, hearing the resolve in the captain's voice. She wasn't the only one who noticed the hardness in his tone. Owen and Toshiko both found themselves staring at the floor like children caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Captain Jack sighed and took the bottle of cologne in his hand.

"Are these all the things you've taken?" he questioned in a low calm voice. His team members shuffled and stayed silent. He slammed the bottle on the table, "An answer! Now!"

"Not all I've taken, sir", Owen said in a small voice, "But all I had at the moment. I've nicked things here and there, but always returned them sir"

"And you, Toshiko?"

"Roughly the same, sir"

"I see", Jack turned away from them, taking a moment to check his anger before he wheeled back around, "I assume you know what you're in for"

"I'm guessing it's too much to ask for a small talking to and a hug?" Owen quipped. He smiled weakly and hoped that a bit of flirting might go in his favor. The look on the captain's face told him it'd had the opposite effect, "Guess not then"

"Captain, really, your methods are archaic. Don't you think we of all people should have progressed past this form of discipline by now?" Toshiko had tried the argument before and she wasn't surprised at the answer.

"The methods may be archaic, but that makes them no less effective. When I threaten you with a spanking, are you afraid?"

"Yes, but…"

"And don't you go out of your way to avoid them?"

"Yes, but…"

"The only 'but' I want right now is yours bent over that table. Hurry up. I have business to attend to", Toshiko started to argue, but she knew it would only earn her a more severe punishment. And from the look on the captain's face, they were in for enough already. She obeyed, lifting up her skirt and bending over the table. At a look from Jack, Owen placed himself facing a nearby wall. The captain moved behind his Japanese team member and pulled down her underwear quickly. Usually, he would have enjoyed the view, but he knew tonight couldn't be about pleasure. He had a point to make. Starting quickly, he brought his hand down hard, painting her bottom red. She bit her lip, struggling to take the punishment with some dignity, as hard as that was. Captain Jack made spanking an art form. He knew just where to strike and cause the worst sting. After a moment, Toshiko found herself gasping and hissing at the impact of his hand, but just when she thought she would cry out, he stopped. She gripped the table and rested her forehead against it, knowing better than to be relieved. If he'd stopped the spanking this early, it could only mean one thing.

"Agh", she cried as the belt came down hard across her bottom.

"That'll be ten, Toshiko and I want you to count them out loud and remember with each one that these technologies are _not_ for _personal gain_", he accented his last words with strokes of the belt, "Begin"

"One sir"

"Ssss. Two, sir"

"Oww. Three, sir"

"I do not expect to have this conversation again. Is that clear?"

"Aggh. Four, sir. Clear, sir"

"Mmmm. Five, sir"

"SIX, sir."

"Owww. Seven sir"

"…. eight, sir"

"Niiiiine, sir"

"Ahhoooww. Ten, sir"

Toshiko resisted the urge to jump up and grab her bottom, waiting until Jack gave her the command. He gave her a few more sharp smack with his hand and then stood her up. Pulling up her panties and lowering her skirt with a cringe, the chastened woman switched positions with a pale looking Owen.

"Come on then, Jack. Have we got to? I'm still sore from last week", he whined, nevertheless unbuttoning his pants and bending over. Jack pulled down his boxers and checked to see if there were any marks on the man's bottom. The skin looked completely healed.

"You should think about that Owen", Jack said bringing his hand down, "Before you earn yourself a punishment"

Owen jumped and gasped under the captain's hand. Unlike Toshiko, he had no aspirations of taking the spanking stoically. For one, he knew it would only make it last longer. Jack never let a spanking stop until the punished teammate was crying heartily. And secretly, Owen always hoped his pleas would make the captain go easier on him. With his attitude and tendency to say whatever was on his mind, Owen was the most frequent member over Jack's knee and the captain always put a little more force behind his punishments.

"Oww, please sir", Jack saw through Owen's games. He brought his hand down full force again and again until his palm stung and his arm was tired. By the time he stopped, Owen had stopped pleading and quieted to groans and whimpers. Jack resisted the urge to rub the man's back. This was the stage he needed to get him too, past the fake crying and into the real pain. He grabbed up the belt.

"Sssss. Mmmmph"

"You know _better_ than to take Torchwood property _off premises_. Isn't that right", Jack brought the belt down sharply.

"Y-yes sir"

"You've got ten coming. Count them loud."

"Aggh… one sir"

"Agghhaaah…. two sir"

"Three, sir. Please."

"Mmmmmm, four sir"

"…five sir"

"Gah. Seven sir"

"What was that?" Jack landed the belt quickly three times in a row.

"Ahhoww. Umm six? I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean it. I swear"

"You need to be more careful. If it happens again, we'll start over."

"Nooo sir. I won't. I swear. Please"

"Okay, then. Start from seven"

"Owww. Seven sir"

"Mmmph. Eight. Sir."

"Nine si-ir"

"Oh god. Ten sir. Ohhhhhh. Owwwww", Owen knew better than to stand up. He waited for Jack to inspect his handiwork. For once, the captain didn't add any blows. He lifted Owen, pulled his underwear and pants up and called both of his team members to him, pulling them into a hug. The two of them cried on his shoulders until they'd gotten themselves together.

"Bloody hell. I'm not going to sit for another week."

"Yeah, well at least you're alive. Suzie died because she forgot how we work here. We're a team. We work together, and not for personal gain. Forgetting that, even on a small level, is the first step to going over the edge", Toshiko and Owen nodded

"Alright then, go home and get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow. If my hunches are right, we're going to have a new member on the team"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's that?" Gwen asked, breathless from embarrassment. She'd let Carys, and the thing inside her, run right past. It was turning into a terrible first day.

"It's a sort of inflatable cell", Owen said smugly, "Power runs out after about an hour though. Battery life's bullocks"

"Who said you could use that?" Jack interrupted. Owen put himself on defense.

"Umm. I just stopped a prisoner escaping", sarcasm dripped from every word, but the captain ignored it.

"You know the rules. None of that stuff leaves the building without my express permission"

"Fine. Don't thank me then", the captain sighed, leaving the issue to rest for the moment, but when Owen caught his eye as he passed the stairs, he knew the conversation was far from over. Groaning, the young man holstered his gun and followed the crew outside.

* * *

"Way to go newbie." Owen mocked, clapping his hands. Gwen had been overtaken by the sex aliens hormones and she'd been downstairs having a snog while the crew upstairs watched, "That is what I call a thorough investigation. I can't wait to see you take her particulars"

Gwen rushed towards him and shoved him into the wall by his throat. She was fed up with his snarking. All day he'd been on her arse, and if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have let the thing out in the first place. She barely even noticed when the captain came up beside them.

"You know, strictly speaking, throttling the staff is my job." The calmness in his voice didn't mask the authority behind the implied order. Gwen released Owen reluctantly and stepped away. Owen went to follow, when Jack stopped him by the shoulder, "Speaking of which, I need to have a talk with you in the conference room"

Owen bowed his head in a mixture of fear and annoyance as he followed Jack down the hall. He catches the prisoner and what does he get in return? A choke and a smacking. What a job.

"You can stop pouting. We just- I mean just had a talk about removing alien technology without permission. Isn't that correct?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Ooo. You seem awfully informal for someone about to be punished"

"Sorry, sir. I meant to say yes sir. You know, before"

"That's better. Now, remind me Owen, when did we have our discussion about removing alien technology without permission?"

"Yesterday, sir", Owen rubbed his bottom without thinking, still feeling the sting of the captain's belt.

"Yesterday." Jack repeated, smiling humorlessly, "So did you somehow think that in the last 24 hours, the policy had changed. That now you could remove alien technology without permission?"

"No sir", he stiffened at the patronizing tone. He'd thought it could come in handy and it had. What was the problem.

"Owen, Owen, Owen… I'm seeing a lot of attitude." The young man looked up and softened his posture. Attitude was the last thing he wanted to hear. He knew how the captain handled 'attitude problems', "I'm afraid you're not getting my point. Seeing that you like alien technology so much, maybe I can use a little bit to get my point across. Why don't you fetch me the P.I.T.A"

"Please, sir", Owen blurted, his eyes watering at the thought of that thing, "Please. I didn't mean any attitude"

"Disobedience is what got you here, Owen. I think it in your best interest to do as I say. Go get the P.I.T.A."

"Yes, sir"

The worst part of it all was that storage was on the other side of the dining room, which meant he had to walk past everyone eating to get the implement, and walk back with it in his hand. The table was buzzing with noise, but when Owen walked by the second time, Gwen found that she was the only one talking. Everyone else grew quiet and Ianto gave him a sympathetic pat as he walked by.

"What? Why's everyone so quiet? Does he play tennis or something?"

Owen hoped they wouldn't tell her what was happening. Not that he cared much what she thought. Daft bitch. If she'd been paying attention, he wouldn't be getting a whacking in the first place. Hell, if she hadn't let the thing out…

He handed the P.I.T.A over to Jack and stuffed his hands into his back pockets, trying not to cry before the beating started. He wouldn't have to fake any tears for this one, that was sure. That thing hurt bad enough on a normal day, but add to that the fact that he still had belt marks on his arse from the day before and he put this on the top of the "Whackings to Remember" list. Right up there with smashing his Mum's television when he was eight and smashing Jack's car last year when he was drunk.

Owen had zoned out in all his thinking, and when he tuned back in he found himself bent over the conference table with his pants and knickers piled up around his ankles.

"Aaaaaaghaaa", the P.I.T.A's sting always started small and then spread, lighting your arse and thighs on fire all over with its electrical charge. It was worse than any paddle humans had ever designed. Owen always felt for whatever alien kids had to go through this. Honestly, he wouldn't wish it on a grown man, especially himself.

"Aaahhhhoow"

"Now, repeat after me. I…"

"Aggghh… I…"

"Owen Harper…"

"Mmmmmmph. Mmmmm. Owen H-Harper"

"Will not remove…"

"Ohhhhh. Please. Will not remove. Please"

"Alien technology…"

"Aa-hmmm-alien tech-nologeee"

"Without permission"

"Without permissiiiiiiion. Alriiiiiiiight. Msoreee."

"Ever. Ever. EVER. Again"

"I woooon't. Ever again, sir"

"You're missing a few evers there"

"Ahhoww. Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever ever ever. Pleeease no more. No more sir, please"

"Alright", Jack stood the young man up and wrapped him in a hug. Owen squeezed back, sobbing into the captain's shirt until he calmed. He wiped his face and pulled up his pants.

"I'm sorry Captain. It was stupid of me. I'm sorry."

"It's all forgiven now. You know that. Now, why don't you go sit with the crew and eat. I'm going to go change my shirt."

"If it's all the same to you, sir. I'll stand"


End file.
